Broken Sisterhood
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Lily knows of her powers thanks to Severus. Petunia is jealous of her. But it didn't always be like this...


Lily and Petunia Evans

Dialogue: "What do you mean not your fault?"

Take your time

Change

"Dear Severus;

A lot has changed since you told me of my powers. A lot makes more sense to me now though. Petunia isn't happy about it, she's jealous of me, of you, of people like us. She doesn't admit to it but I know she is. Every day she sneers at me and whispers freak to me. Mum and Papa don't know of course I wouldn't tell them. Tomorrow is my birthday Severus… I get my letter tomorrow. Then they'll know; they'll understand- or they'll become like my sister. I'll tell you which happens at five under our tree.

Sincerely yours

Lily." I read the letter aloud once more to myself before I became aware of a shadow in the doorway.

"Oh isn't that precious. The _freak _is writing to her little _freak_ boyfriend! How… cute!" I cringed as the voice sneered directly in my ear. I turned around calmly to face my older sister Petunia.

"He's not my boyfriend Petunia!" I answered calmly standing up and sealing my letter in the envelope.

"Sure, sure Lily. Why would you choose sour grape Snape when there are so many _freaks _like you at your_ freak _school?" She scoffed at me and I snapped launching myself at her. I pinned her to the ground and punched her in the face.

"Shut up Petunia! Don't talk about Severus, my school or me like that or I swear," I raised my hand and her eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't dare use that dreadful magic on your _sister!_" She shrieked like a banshee and I finished standing up.

"Don't tempt me Petunia." I growled. "Besides it's not _my _fault Professor Dumbledore turned you down because you're a _muggle._" I watched as my sister scrambled to her feet, her fists hung by her side and her eyes burned like coals.

"What do you mean not your fault?" She cried throwing her hands up. "It has to be your fault! You took all the magic in the family and didn't leave any for anyone else didn't you…" When I didn't respond she grabbed my shoulders and shook me screaming. "DIDN'T YOU! You selfish little _FREAK!_" I kicked her in the shin hard and she let go of me. I dropped to the ground and crawled to the doorway. Footsteps sounded on the staircase just as she went to jump at me again. Great hands reached in and pulled me back and up just as she was going to land on me instead however she face planted the floor. Mother stepped between us and hauled Petunia to her feet. My Father held me in his arms.

"What is going on in here!?" He bellowed as I slid from his grasp on landed on the floor. Petunia glared at me from behind Mom started crying.

"I don't know Daddy I came up to get Lily like you told me too and she started doing the bad things again!" She was faking I could tell.

"Liar! I was just writing a letter and you came in and started making fun of me; calling me a freak!" I pointed my finger at her as I exposed her lies but my Mother shook her head and pushed my hand back down.

"I don't know what has gotten into you two but it has to stop. You are sisters, so start acting like it!" With the satisfaction of having the last word she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, my Father on her tail. I turned to Petunia and held out my hand.

"Mom's right we are sisters, truce?" She wiped away her fake tears and slapped my hand away.

"Mother doesn't know how much of a _freak_ you are yet but she will tomorrow and then… she'll change her tune just you wait. You'll be out on the curb with no home and no one to love you! Poor, little, Lily the _freak!_" She smirked at the tears in my eyes and stalked to her own room. I flung myself down on my bed and cried for a really long time then I remembered my letter. Composing myself once again I took the letter down to our tree and left it there, Severus would be here soon enough and see it. Sitting down on the edge of the stream with my back against the tree I practised making tree seeds into butterflies.

"Lily they're beautiful. You've been practicing haven't you?"

"Every time I come down here Severus." I smiled and stood facing my friend. Severus Snape was a half-blood wizard with black hair that I saw a slicked back instead of greasy; his eyes were so black they reminded me of a black hole; so deep no light could escape.

"How are the muggles treating you?" He asked going to the knothole in the tree and extracting the letter. I shrugged.

"Mom and Dad are fine they won't know until tomorrow; and Petunia is the same as always." I sighed looking up at him face which had contorted into a frown. I raised my eyebrows at him in silent question.

"She's beneath you… she shouldn't be the one teasing you. You have nothing to be ashamed of; and she's just jealous because you're better than she is." He paced in front of me all the while blowing off his anger. Only when he had stopped did I stand up.

"Severus you mustn't say such things. They are my family and I love them. Besides it wasn't always like this between Petunia and I. Come sit and I'll tell you a story." I sat back down and patted the grass beside me. Rather reluctantly the half-blood wizard came and sat beside me.

"The story is a memory from when I was young; I think I was three or four at the time. Anyways it was night-time and I was supposed to be sleeping but it was thunder storming outside and the lightning lit up my room, I was scared. Every time the thunder clashed over my head I screamed and tunneled under my blankets. My screams had woken up Petunia in the next room; she came into my room unbeknown to me and tried to find me under the covers. I of course not knowing it was her thought 'Oh my god it's a monster!' and started to kick and punch out. I only figured out that it wasn't a monster and indeed my sister when I accidentally kicked her in the gut and as she fell down she shouted my name. I poked my head out and looked at her saying 'Oh I'm sorry Petunia I thought you were a monster!' She got up and gave me a bewildered look. 'Lily, are you scared?' I remember her asking. I nodded and she climbed into the bed with me. 'Well,' she whispered 'What are you scared of exactly?' Thunder shook the house and I yelped, ducking my head into her. 'You're scared of the thunder huh? Well you know what Lily? Thunder is only two clouds hugging each other. So there's nothing to be afraid of… unless you're afraid of this!' She hugged me tightly around the middle and I laughed. 'Just cloud hugging Petunia?' I asked. 'Just clouds hugging Lily.' I nodded and allowed her to lay me back down and tuck me in. As she was leaving I called to her. 'Petunia, can you sleep with me tonight? Just in case I forget and become scared again?' I recall her smiling and coming back to my bed ordering me to move over so she could fit."

I finished the story and looked at Severus for his reaction. I looked back at me evenly and said sadly.

"Yeah well people change."


End file.
